Batalla de Hogwarts
by VotreChienne
Summary: Esta es una serie de one-shots que voy a publicar hoy, 2 de mayo del 2012 para honrar las muertes de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Espero que les gueste!
1. Teddy Lupin

Por Remus Lupin.

Por Thonks.

Veía al pequeño Teddy correr por los jardines de la vieja casa de su abuela. No estaba solo, estaba con Harry. Bueno "pequeño" en sentido figurado. Ya el hombre de la casa cumplió 14 años este año. Era apenas de mañana.

Nació el mismo año en que yo morí.

-Vamos Teddy, juguemos un rato con las escobas, de acuerdo? –Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa juguetona. Veía la tristeza en sus ojos, yo no solo la veía, la sentía en su corazón.

-Claro. –Respondió mi hijo con una sonrisa falsa en sus ojos. Veía que su cabello caía liso hasta su cuello, de color negro, no un negro brillante si no un negro apagado. Sus ojos color ojimiel, como eran los míos, tenían un brillo ausente. Dolía tanto verlo así.

-Harry…

-Si, Teddy? –Dijo Harry mientras están por los aires con su escoba.

-Quisieras hablarme de mi padre? Y… mi madre? –Harry solo atino a sonreír. Por más que lo negara tenía un nudo en su garganta que para hacer saber a Teddy que tenía que ser fuerte, no dejaba que fluyera en lágrimas.

-Tu padre… Te diré algo. Qué tal si vamos a la vieja casa de Sirius hoy? Allí tengo algo que estoy seguro que querrás ver. –Teddy solo asintió y bajo suavemente de su escoba. Yo logre ver como una lagrima caía por su mejilla al susurrar el nombre de su madre, no estoy seguro si Harry logro verla, pero si vi como desde más arriba de donde estaba yo cayo una lagrima del mismo Harry.

A Harry tengo muchísimo que agradecerle, nunca ha dejado a mi dulce niño solo, me quede con él mientras que una hermosa mujer con cabello rosado andaba detrás de Teddy, mi mujer Thonks.

Harry se fue no mucho después de eso, invitando a la abuela de Teddy a almorzar con ellos en la vieja casa de Sirius. Ya eran alrededor de la una de la tarde cuando los dos llegaron, Kreacher, muy amablemente les había preparado un almuerzo a los dos, a decir verdad, a todos los que sufrieron pérdidas en aquella batalla que acabo con mi vida. George y su familia estaba allí. Estaba Molly con su esposo, lloraban solo al recordar la muerte de Fred, todos los Weasley se acompañaban, la inteligente Hermione y la dulce de Ginny estaban en el patio cuidando a sus hijos y a sus sobrinos.

Harry le abrió la puerta Tedd y a Andromeda y dejo que se reunieran en la fiesta. Al rato, cuando Tedd estaba aparentando ser feliz y estaba jugando con los demás Harry lo llama desde las escaleras.

-Ted, está aquí arriba lo que te quiero mostrar. Ven. –El lo siguió y lo llevo hasta la vieja sala de estar que pertenecía a Sirius Black. Era una sala Dorada y Roja, como los colores de Gryffindor y estaba llena de fotos y de fotos y de fotos y de historias y de recuerdos.

-Quiero que te quites esa idea de que los hombres no lloran. –Dijo Harry mientras veía una foto de Lily y James. Al verla, los reales Lily y James se acercaron a nosotros, a ver la escena. – Yo, perdí a mis padres más o menos cuando tenía tu edad. El único recuerdo que tenía de ellos al entrar a Hogwarts fue a mi madre gritando mi nombre antes de que los asesinaran. Por no llorar, por hacerme el fuerte, mi niñez y mi adolescencia fue por mucho más dolorosa que todos mis enfrentamientos con Voldemort. –Teddy lloraba en silencio. Harry se le acerco. Me voltee y vi a una pelirroja con ojos verde esmeralda con lagrimas a punto de salir. Su querido hijo. Ahora la entiendo.

-Se que no los recuerdas, que no sabes casi nada sobre ellos, pero mira a tu alrededor. –Dijo señalando las fotos. –Tu padre fue el mejor profesor de Defensas de Artes Oscuras que he tenido. Tu padre, desde que tenía 13 años hasta ahorita, fue la primera imagen paternal que tuve, que llego a mí. Fue la primera persona que me hablo de mi madre, me dijo lo especial que era. Me reconoció no por el parecido que tengo con mi padre, si no por los ojos de mi madre. Fue uno de los hombres más valientes que alguna vez hayan pisado la tierra. Fue hombre lobo. Amo a su mujer como nunca ha amado a otra. La adoraba. –Al decir esto Harry se rio un poco. Teddy lloraba, se sentaron en una butaca. – Al principio estaba rehusado a envolverse sentimentalmente con Thonks. Siempre decía "Es muy joven", "Soy pobre y no tengo nada que ofrecerle", "Es un peligro que este cerca".

"Eras un viejo gruñón." Mi esposa dijo a mi lado.

-Pero solo al verle la mirada, el brillo de sus ojos cuando miraba o hablaban de Thonks en la habitación… Sabias que era el amor de su vida –Continuo Harry. – A tu padre, después de mi 3er año de Hogwarts, lo despidieron por los quisquillosos y ridículos que eran los padres del colegio. Se enteraron que era hombre lobo. Pero a tu padre eso no le afecto, el siguió adelante, era tan especial, fue como un padre para mí –Harry ahora también lloraba. – Luego de la muerte de Sirius, el estaba allí conmigo, siempre. Siempre me apoyo, nunca tuvo excusas, y el… el no me veía como el hijo de James Potter, el niño que vivió, el me veía como si fuera…. Solamente Harry, un niño triste que perdió a sus padres, que ha pasado por mucho y que tenía que pasar por mas. Tu padre era especial y te amaba como no tienes idea, cuando me llego con la noticia de que Thonks estaba embarazada… Estaba preocupado, si, no sabía si ibas a salir hombre lobo como él, el no quería eso, pero el brillo de su mirada, el tono con que lo decía, te convertiste en su mundo. Su tierra, su aire, su sol. Su todo.

-No hables mas –Teddy dijo. – Por favor.

- Seguro que no quieres eso? Todavía no te hablo de tu madre. Ay Thonks, torpe como ella sola. –Teddy rio. – Quiero que te des cuenta que no debes estar triste por su muerte, ellos murieron luchando por un mundo mejor, gracias a ellos, a su ayuda, lo conseguimos Teddy. Voldemort ya no está, los mortíferos tampoco. Gracias a ellos.

-Mi madre… como era ella?

-Ella era… Muy divertida y muy torpe –Yo reí, Thonks me fulmino con la mirada. –Ella me fue a buscar cuando me sacaron de casa de mis tíos en el 5to año de Hogwarts, pensé que Dumbledore había enviado una loca. Pero resulta que ella era aurora, no sabía eso. Se sentaba en las noches, a la hora de la cena, al lado de Hermione y de Ginny y siempre transformaba su cara en algo: Su nariz en cochino, orejas de conejo, la boca en el pico de un pato. Y siempre, siempre tenía el pelo de un rosa chicle, menos cuando estaba triste, que lo tenia de un negro apagado, así como tú lo tienes hoy. –Dijo Harry, mirándolo. –Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de tu padre y que él no le correspondía por idiota, -Thonks rio a mi lado. "Te lo dije!" me dijo. –Su patronus cambio, cambio a un hombre lobo, no recuerdo lo que era antes de eso… Yo la recuerdo, siempre la recordare como esa mujer divertida, fuerte, segura de sí misma. Ella era muy especial. Yo la quiero mucho.

"Ay Harry, estoy tan orgulloso de ti." Decía mi amigo Cornamenta justo al lado de su pelirroja, si Harry nos viera ahorita.

-Pero… como no puedo estar triste? Todos ellos… se fueron, no los conocí, nunca los tuve, yo…

-Nunca los tuviste porque ellos murieron más temprano de lo que debieron, todo por un bien, todo por un mundo mejor Teddy. Tuviste a los padres más valientes que alguien ha tenido james. Tienes que estar orgullosos de ellos. –Teddy asintió, Harry se fue dejándolo solo, contemplando las fotos de mis años de Hogwarts. Como hizo Hagrid con él, mando lechuzas a mis profesores y a todos mis conocidos y a los de Thonks para reunir fotos y regalárselas a Teddy, el era un niño increíble. Lo admiraba mucho. Y lo amaba demasiado…

Ya después del almuerzo, el día termino. Se fueron a su casa y Teddy paso todo el día pensando en la charla que había tendió con su padrino Harry. Teddy quería mucho a Harry, fue como un padre para él.

-Teddy, hola hijo. –Dijo Thonks con una media sonrisa en el sueño de Teddy. Nosotros los magos, podíamos aparecernos en los sueños de nuestros seres queridos, ayudaba mucho que ellos no nos dejaran ir, que nos extrañaran, en los sueños intentábamos hacerlos sentir mejor. La primera vez que aparecimos en sus sueños fue en la noche que morimos.

-Mama? Papa? –Teddy dijo, nosotros asentimos. El empezó a llorar.

-Oh, no, no, por favor no. –Dijo Thonks en una dulce voz sobre protectora, abrazándolo, protegiéndolo, secándole las lagrimas. –Teddy, quiero que recuerdes algo. Tu padre y yo, siempre, siempre estaremos a tu lado. Nunca te dejaremos solos. Eres nuestro mundo. Aunque estemos muertos en cuerpo, nuestra alma sigue viva gracias a ti.

-Te extraño mama. –Le dijo Teddy soltando unas lagrimas mas. Thonks lo abrazo y yo me uní al abrazo.

-Teddy recuerda, siempre hay una forma de unirse a sus amados, por más lejos que estén. En tu corazón, en tu mente, a tu lado. Siempre estamos ahí. –Le respondí, ya estaba dejando caer lagrimas. Se escucharon unas sonrisas de bebe. No muy lejos de nosotros, aparecían imágenes, todos los recuerdos que teníamos con Teddy, se los mostrábamos y el reía y lloraba con ellos.

-Los amo. Gracias. Como Harry dijo, son valientes, los padres más valientes que alguien ha tenido..

-Te amo, hijo. –Le dijo Thonks, sonriendo, llorando, riendo. No podíamos aparecer siempre en las noches en su cabeza, solo de vez en cuando. –Nunca te dejaremos solo. –Teddy asintió.

-Creo que es hora de irme. No me olviden, no olviden lo orgulloso que estoy de ustedes.

Teddy despertó ese 3 de mayo, sonriendo. Ahora sabia que siempre íbamos estar ahí, no nos había visto desde la noche en que morimos, probablemente de eso no se acuerde.

Siempre estuvimos ahí con él, viendo sus juegos de quidditch, como aprobaba los exámenes, como intentaba recuperar las malas notas, equivocándose, mejorando a cada momento. Siempre intentando hacernos sentir orgullosos, por que el sabia que nosotros estábamos ahí, con él, siempre. Thonks lloraba, siempre lloraba, de alegría, tristeza, preocupación, felicidad, miedo…

-Extraño vivir, no saber que va a pasar contigo, depender de alguien y dejar de hacerlo. Extraño sentir mis lágrimas. Quiero sentir cuando abrazo o toco a mi hijo. Extraño que el sienta eso. Extraño estar ahí… Extraño comer. –Thonks lloraba, y claro, con su última frase, reía.

-El en algún momento estará con nosotros aquí y nosotros estaremos más que dispuestos a aceptarlo, a estar con él, como siempre hemos estado. Thonks lo amamos, él lo sabe.

-Te amo Remus. –Dijo Thonks mientras me besaba y nuestras manos se unían, se unían nuestros dedos, tocándose de igual forma que se tocaban la noche que caímos muertos, profundizaban el toque. Dando a entender que un felices para siempre si existe, si estas con la persona que amas, sabiendo de la persona que adoras. Estés donde estés, el felices para siempre estuvo con nosotros.

Y nosotros con él, con Teddy.

Llore mientras lo escribía. Espero que les guste, dejen reviews y vamos a honrar la batalla de hogwarts!


	2. Mi hermano

Hace un año ya, la batalla de Hogwarts tomo lugar. Muchas personas murieron, magos reconocidos, magos con un futuro, magos con hijos en el mundo.

Aunque suelo decir y pensar, que esas muertes tuvieron un significado, un valor, que no fueron en vano todavia me siento incompleto.

Mi des-orejado hermano, se lo llevaron. Nunca perdonare la vida a los que le hicieron esto a el, a mi familia. Todavia lloro en las noches, de solo recordar… todo.

Mi cuarto, mi casa, la gente, las ropas, la comidas, los mapas, los luegares, el dinero, los colores… Todo me recuerda a ti, Fred.

Te recuerdas esa navidad cuado intercambiamos los jerseys que mi mama nos regalo y nos hicimos llamar Gred y Feorge?

Te recuerdas cuando apostamos en el Torneo de Magos?

Recuerdas cuando convertimos el oso de peluche de Ron en una araña? Y cuando nuestra madre llego a la casa con la pequeña Ginny en brazos?

Todos esos juegos de quidditch, todas las travesuras… Que tal esa primera semana de Hogwarts cuando descrimos los pasadisos secretos? O esa vez cuando encontramos el mapa de los merodeadores y se lo dimos a Harry?

Yo me acuerdo de todo eso, los recuerdos se ven tan vividos en mi mente todas las noches. Oh, Gred. Te extraño, hermano.

Todos me dicen que la vida continua y se que es asi, pero la tuya no esta continuando. La tuya se detuvo, la tuya me dejo solo en este mundo mágico. Donde te necesito tanto, hermano.

Recuerdas cuando hechizamos la insignia de delegado de Percy? Cuando escapamos en escobas del colegio y lanzamos fuegos artificiales, cuando hicimos un desastre del colegio para molestar a Umbrige? Cuando Ron nos conto que no lo arreglaron hasta que Dumbledore regreso…

Acabo de abrir nuestra tienda, la que abrimos juntos y todavia tiene tu presencia por todos lados, donde tus risas y tu voz todavia se escuchan, me toca trabajar hoy pero yo solo puedo pensar que hace un año ya que perdi mi otra mitad.

Acabo de recordar cuando empezábamos a bromear sobre mi "Des-oreja" e intento reirme, pero esas bromas ya no tienen sentido si no estas aquí.

Me pregunto si asi se habrá sentido Sirius cuando perdió a James? No, tu eres mi hermano, Fred. Mi gemelo. Mi mejor amigo. Mi compañero en bromas y en chistes. Eramos las pesadillas de nuestra madre.

Oh, mi madre. Ella esta igual o peor que yo. Pero creo que lo que nos hace sentir mejor a los dos es que moriste con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara… Recordandonos que siempre debemos reir, aun en los peores momentos y bajo las peores circunstancias pero… como reir, como sonreir si ya no estas?

Recuerdo haber llorado tu muerte en el Gran Comedor, ese donde hacíamos nuestras bromas, cantábamos la canción de Hogwarts hasta cuando todos dejaron de cantarla… Eran tiempos felices, cuando intentamos meter nuestros nombres en el Caliz de Fuego y terminamos con barba.

"Ey, Estas viejo!" Dijimos los dos y empezábamos a reir.

Ya empeze a llorar, entre a nuestro viejo departamento y vi una foto tuya. Te veo siempre, siempre estas en un espejo o cuando miro hacia abajo o cuando miro mi reflejo.

La primera vez que vi mi reflejo me asuste, estaba a orillas del lago, te vi… digo, me vi reflejado en el agua y pensé que estabas ahí, gastándome una mala broma, pero cuando una de mis lagrimas cayo al lago, me di cuenta que no, no era una broma.

No se exactamente con que palabras o cuantas palabras gastare en decir que nunca te aprecie lo suficiente, nunca dije "gracias" suficientes veces para compensar todo lo que hiciste por mi, nunca hice sufiente por ti, no tanto como lo que tu hiciste por mi.

Nunca dije "Te quiero, hermano." "Somos iguales, hermano."

Y ahora me arrepiento, porque no estas y nunca estaras.

No nos despedimos, fuimos a esa Batalla sin pensar que tal vez no regresaríamos a vernos y ahora heme aquí llorando, deseando que estas lagrimas sean de risa, que estas lagrimas sean por alguna buena broma… No por la muerte de mi hermano.

…

14 años después de tu muerte, aunque estoy mejor, mucho mejor gracias Angelina y a mis dulces niños, Fred II y Roxane. Son casi tan divertidos como nosotros lo eramos en nuestros tiempos, pero nadie nos va a superar, nunca.

Eramos los mejores, hermano.

No se si algúna vez superare tu muerte, realmente no creo que alguna vez llegue a superar tu muerte, pero no paro de recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos.

Te acuerdas una de las ultimas frases que nos dijismos?

"Estas listo, hermano?" Me dijiste.

"Solo si tu lo estas." Te respondi con una sonrisa.


	3. Para la loca

Se escucho una risa en la oscuridad.

Estaba del otro lado… Pero una persona asi no podía estar del lado de los buenos, una persona con tantas impurezas y errores cometidos, no podía estar del mismo lado que Dumbledore.

La loca Bellatrix, ella estaba riendo en la oscuridad… Esperando a su amado y mortífero Señor Tenebroso…

"El no ha muerto" Decia para si misma luego de echarse a reir… "Mi señor… Tu eres invensible, con todos tus poderes, unos tontos niños no te van a matar"

Bellatrix Lestrange, una mortifaga tan mala como maniaca. Tan mala como loca reia en las oscuridades del infierno, abrazada por el fuego… un fuego de color rojo tan intenso como aquella mujer que la mato.

Molly Weasley.

Al recordarla, Bellatrix rio otra vez. "Esa mujer debe estar en agonia. Matamos a su pequeño Freddy. Su pequeño Freddy ya no esta con ella." Y reia…

Y asi paso los años… en un lugar mucho peor que las celdas de Azkaban, con sus "amigos" en fechorías y asesinatos, siempre se les daba la oportunidad de arrepentirse, de ir al otro lado, donde encontraran paz... Mientras que ahí encontraban suciedad y hambruna. Vejez, dolor. Mucho sufrimiento.

Junto a ella, muchos mortifagos reian y decían esperar la llegada de su señor…

Paso el año, los dos años, los cinco años, los diez años del aniversario de su muerte. Cada año, una persona del otro lado, donde había paz iba, a decirles que su Señor no iba a regresar, pero que tenían la oportunidad de arrepetirse, de vivir felices.

Solo se les daría la oportunidad de ir al lado de los buenos si en serio estaban arrepentidos, si solo decían arrepentirse para salir de allí, allí se quedarían.

"Mi señor un dia vendrá. Un dia vendrá por todos nosotros."

"Bella, sabes que eso no es asi. Ya 14 años han pasado ya y Voldemort no viene por ti." Le dijo Sirius, en el aniversario numero 14 de su muerte. El dia donde sufria mas dolor.

"Ay, mi primito me vino a visitar. Te recuerdas? Yo mate a Sirius Black. Yo mate a Sirius Black." Dijo con una sonrisa… y luego se rio. Sirius, con voz de obstinado le respondió.

"Bella, yo ya te perdone por eso. Me hiciste un favor. No hay mejor lugar que donde estoy yo, vamos Bella. Si te arrepientes, si aceptas que Voldemort ya no viene… Todo ese dolor se ira…"

"CALLATE!" Le grito. "Mi Señor… El vendrá a buscarnos" y se hundió en la obscuridad. Muchos años después, Bellatrix la loca seguía allí, muchas personas mas se les unieron… y ellos seguían esperando.

"Hola, querida Bella."

"Cissy! Narcissa! Ya veniste a unírtenos!" Dijo Bellatrix, estaba realmente contenta, aunque no podía estar feliz. No se permitia. "Cuanto te extrañaba. Ya vienes a unírtenos?"

"Lo siento mucho Bella, yo vengo para que te des cuenta… Voldemort, el estuvo mal todo este tiempo. No va a venir por ustedes."

"CALLATE. El vendrá, lo se."

"No Bella, no lo hara." Despues de esa visita de Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix se fue arrepintiendo, mientras lo hacia, el dolor que eso le causo fue el peor que nadie haya sentido Jamas.

No hay dolor mas grande qe el arrepentimiento.

Llego un momento en que el dolor fue insoportable, no se levantaba, no se movia. Pero era conciente de que había actuado mal. Ese dia, Sirius Black y Narcisa Malfoy fueron en su búsqueda.

Si, Bellatrix Lestrange encontró la paz.

Porque realmente no creo que importe que tan malo fuiste en tu vida, cuantos errores cometiste o a cuanta gente te llevaste por delante mientras vives. Lo que realmente importa, es quien seas tu, como manejes eso y que te des cuenta cuando actuas bien y cuando actuas mal, que te perdones y que perdones a los demás.

Que aprendas siempre, que siempre pidas disculpas.

Que siempre, siempre intentes ser una mejor persona.

Recuerda, "Always".


	4. Esta serpiente

Como decir con palabras todo lo que he hecho estos años? Como decir con palabras todos mis errores? Todos mis logros?

Todos esos logros que intentan cubrir graves errores…

Como decir con palabras el amor que le tengo a ella? Y el odio que le profeso a él? Como decir con palabras lo que fue, durante todos estos años cuidarlo? Al pequeño, travieso e insoportable hijo de mí amada con aquel hombre que odio tanto…

No hace mucho morí yo, Severus Snape.

Aquel 2 de mayo de 1998 yo solo… Lo supe. Supe que por fin, por fin mi tarea en este mundo había acabo, que todo por lo que luche y traicione al Señor Tenebroso estaba a punto de dar frutos.

Supe que por fin, la muerte de mi ama Lily Evans, no iba a ser en vano. Todos estos años, con la culpa insoportable de haberle dicho al Señor Tenebroso aquella profecía, aquella culpa de no ser lo suficientemente rápido o suficientemente inteligente para protegerla de Voldemort.

Pero como aquel viejo de barba blanca me dijo hace tiempo. "Si no pudiste salvarla a ella, salva a su hijo. Cuídalo, que su muerte no sea en vano. Tiene los ojos de su madre". Y es verdad… Era insoportable ver a Harry Potter a los ojos, me derretía de solo recordar los ojos de Lilian, y la rabia se apoderaba de mi al ver que era igual a su padre.

Lamento mucho no haberle dicho al Señor Tenebroso que lo traicione todos estos años, que yo solo quería proteger al niño que el tanto odiaba y tantas ganas tenia de matar. Nunca se lo iba a permitir. Hasta que Dumbledore me lo dijo:

"Cuando llegue el momento… El niño morirá."

"Quiere decir que… Quiere decir que estuvo criándolo todo este tiempo como cerdo que va al matadero?" Recuerdo mi rabia y después mi calma. El pobre Harry estaba sufriendo mucho en este mundo, si moría, tal vez sería feliz, feliz con Lilian. Mi Lilian.

Recuerdo, yo recuerdo haberle quitado el alma a Dumbledore. Ver como el brillo salía de sus ojos, por mi culpa. Aunque me lo haya pedido… No debí haberlo hecho, no debí.

Recuerdo el odio de la Orden del Fénix hacia mi después de eso. Llore mucho esa noche, Dumbledore, era lo más cercano que nunca tuve a un amigo.

Quisiera explicar porque me uní al mal, pero no puedo. Yo… simplemente el vacio que tenia dentro era tan profundo, que solo la única persona que lo podía llenar, se negaba a estar conmigo, se negaba a estar conmigo por un error que cometí, garrafal error.

Amo tanto a Lily Evans, que solo su amistad hubiera valido la pena. Así como hubiera dolido, sabía que eso era lo que merecía. Solo puedo recordar algo, una de las últimas veces que vi a Dumbledore, a mi amigo.

"Después de todo este tiempo?" Pregunto con un brillo a en sus ojos, casi inmediatamente conjure un Patronus, una hermosa cierva plateada salió de mi varita, llena de recuerdos felices con mi querida Lily.

"Siempre" Vi que una lagrima caía de su mejilla.

Quiero que Harry Potter sepa y me arrepiento tanto de no hacerlo saber antes. Pero necesito que Harry Potter sepa cuanto amo a su madre y cuán importante es él para mi, nunca lo demostré, nunca lo hice, pero solo fue porque la envidia y el rencor me consumía…

Yo sé, estoy seguro que en el momento que Harry Potter muera mi querida Lily lo va a recibir con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos, porque por fin puede estar con su querido niño… yo, yo era infeliz, porque sabía que si en algún momento moría y si llegaba a ver a Lily, ella solo me diría que mi vida fue todo un error, que había cometido errores por montones y que nunca me había arrepentido de ellos…

Pero creo que nunca conocí a Lily tan bien, o solo, estaba tan inundado en mi tristeza que nunca lo vi, nunca vi que ella no sería capaz de hacer eso. Cuando llegue otro lado, Lily me recibió con brazos abiertos, me dijo que me quería y que extrañaba a su mejor amigo Ser.

Yo solo llore, llore porque eso era todo lo que siempre pude llegar a pedir. Su amistad. Llore porque por fin pude ver esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto añoraba en ella, vi su vida, su brillo, su recuerdo y su alegría, en sus ojos. En su persona. No en el hijo de James.

Fue incomodo, pero me dieron las gracias y todos ellos me abrazaron. En el mundo de los vivos nunca lo hubiera podido admitir, pero eso era lo que quería, encontrar paz, encontrar perdón.

Sirius, Remus, James… Todos ellos me recibieron con brazos abiertos, agradeciéndome por cuidar del pequeño. En mis pensamientos decía, todo lo hice por Lily. Todo lo hice por ti y ellos, que los escuchaban, decían, no importa. Severus, lo hiciste, lo protegiste. El mundo mágico esta mejor ahora, gracias a ti.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que todo lo que siempre tuve fue envidia, una envidia y rencor horrible hacia todo lo que tenia vida, como los niños a los que le daba clases.

Ellos reían, Vivian, soñaban, tenían un destino o un camino a elegir, yo no. Yo ya había perdido todas esas oportunidades, mi único sueño era regresar al pasado y cambiarlo todo, ver a esos ojos verde esmeralda y decirle "Todo estará bien" cada vez que la veía llorar mientras la espiaba, no haber cometido nunca los errores que cometí.

Esa envidia, ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes. Ese odio que tenia dentro por más de 17 años… Fue horrible.

Ojoloco, Thonks, Fred Weasley y todos mis otros alumnos y conocidos que ahora se encontraban del otro lado lograron encontrar el perdón, perdonarme.

Llore mucho esa noche, todo lo que tenia retenido por tantos años tuvo que salir, pues ahora todos sabían lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, lo que imaginaba.

Mis lagrimas fueron secadas por personas que nunca lo imagine... Encontré la paz.

Encontré a mi madre y a mi padre… Que tanto habían peleado por mi condición mágica, estaban ahí, sonriéndome, disculpándose con la sonrisa.

Me sentí pequeño y vulnerable, corrí a abrazarlos, por fin era feliz. Todo estaba bien. Todo.

Nadie critica en este lado, nadie se burla, ni si quiera Fred. Todos encontramos la paz, la igualdad. Somos felices aquí, somos tan felices como debimos serlo mientras vivíamos.

Aquí hay paz.

Y mi recuerdo, mi recuerdo favorito.

"Profesor, Profesor" Susurro Harry después de que el Señor Tenebroso saliera de la casa de los gritos. Saque mis recuerdos y se los entregue, los metió en una botella.

"Harry, mírame a los ojos. Tienes los mismos ojos que tu mama." Dije en un susurro y abandone el mundo viendo los ojos de mi amada, viendo directo a mi propio mundo. Mire a los ojos de mi amada en su hijo, el niño que protegí como si fuera mío.

Por fin descanso en paz. Por fin, Severus Snape sonrió, fue feliz y su pelo se lavo.


	5. Por Dumbledore

Todo desde arriba tiene una perspectiva diferente. Todo.

Lloro al ver mi colegio siendo destruido. No quise eso. La batalla tiene que terminar, las muertes tienen que cesar. Pero, aquí?

Harry por fin llego, está lanzando maldiciones a mortifagos… Maldiciones imperdonables que son perdonables en estos casos. Veo como ese niño reta al Director Snape, si supiera todo lo que ese viejo amargado ha hecho por él. Veo a las personas llegar, luchas, prepararse. Siento la emoción como si yo la estuviera viviendo, la adrenalina… Ninguno se ha detenido a pensar cuantas personas morirán hoy. Estoy tan orgulloso. Todas esas personas que ayude a crecer, que estuve allí, aunque de forma indirecta, para formarlos y que sean buenas personas.

Después de tantos problemas que tuve, después de rechazar tantas veces el poder, resulta que lo use, que lo use para el bien.

Veo a Harry peleando, lanzando hechizos y maldiciones y lloro. Se me hace muy difícil creer que este sea el dulce niño que deje en casa de los Dursley hace 17 años atrás, que él sea el que se monto en ese Expreso de Hogwarts sin si quiera saber cómo pasar por el andén 9 ¾. Amo a ese niño y estoy tan orgulloso de él, nunca se detuvo, siempre fue valiente y siempre estuvo buscando el bien, buscando lo justo.

Me encuentro aquí arriba, viendo como la Profesora McGonagall prepara al colegio para un el trió que causo tantos problemas y soluciono otros muchos más entra en la sala de los Menesteres buscando una diadema.

Tengo que decir, estoy tan orgulloso de Harry Potter. Lo veo buscando el Horrocrux en la Torre Revenclaw con esa divertida niña Luna, mientras que en la sala de los menesteres, ¡Oh, Sala de los Menesteres!, están los alumnos del ED llamando a mis queridos amigos de la Orden del Fenix. ¡Oh, mis amigos! Los extraño tanto. Muchas gracias, muchas gracias por aguantar a este viejo chiflado, por confiar en mí.

Junto a mi están las personas que han muerto en esta batalla, en esta guerra que ha durado tanto. Lily Potter y James Potter miran con una sonrisa a su querido hijo, ellos están aquí por él, por su colegio. Por una victoria.

Cada persona muerta por esta batalla, esta y estará junto a mi hoy, para ver cómo termina, para ver que por fin el mal va a salir del mundo mágico. Para ver como sus muertes nunca fueron en vano.

Poco a poco muchas más almas se van uniendo a nosotros, conforme cuerpos caen en el piso, conforme cuerpos son alumbrados con una luz verde, conforme hay explosiones… Un alma mas, se une al lado del para Siempre.

La guerra avanza, y yo me encuentro aquí arriba, viendo cada cosa que pasa en el castillo en la Batalla que yo ayude a que se creara. Veo como amores se separan, niños quedan sin padres, veo como pareciera que perdemos esta guerra.

Oh!, el Señor Weasley y la Señorita Granger juntos por fin! Pensé que nunca ocurriría…

Los veo destruir el Horrocrux, todavía falta uno…

Remus… Mi querido Remus… Mi dulce y muy torpe Thonks… Veo que se unen a este lado… Prometo que serán felices. Juro que Teddy también lo será. Agarro sus manos, ahora están a mi lado. Con una sonrisa los recibimos.

"Cornamenta" Remus dice, casi en un susurro, llorando y abrazando a su viejo amigo. Por fin, los leales merodeadores es tan juntos. Muertos y juntos hasta el fin…

Sr. Weasley! Mi querido Fred. Molly va a llorar mucho tu muerte, el querido George nunca va hacer el mismo pero, fuiste valiente, felicidades. Ayudaste en esta guerra.

"Todo lo hice por ellos. Por todos ellos." Respondió Fred a mi pensamiento con una sonrisa, viendo a su hermano desde arriba. Siempre lo cuidaría. "Ojala George se dé cuenta, que aquí estaré mejor que allá abajo. Te voy a extrañar, hermano."

Voldemort habla. Voldemort les dará un tiempo para honrar a todas esas personas que ahora se encuentran a mi lado, sonriendo y llorando. Por fin todos estarán bien. Vivirán mejor.

La muerte, es algo curioso, muchos de nosotros, mientras vivimos le tenemos un miedo horrible, como el que Voldemort le tiene. Pero eso es solo mientras estamos aburridos y con mentes despejadas… Mientras estamos luchando por algo, por alguien que amamos, por una justicia, por un mundo mejor, la muerte no es nada, comparado con el sentimiento.

Y allí va Harry, mi valiente muchacho. A entregarse, luego de ver todos los recuerdos que Severus le dejo… Nosotros lo vemos, todos, todos aquí estamos plenamente orgullosos de él. Muy orgullosos. Tienen que verle la cara a Lily.

"Recuérdenle lo hermoso y fácil que es esto." Les digo, justo antes de que partan a ver al niño.

Mientras tanto, en el castillo, veo la desesperación y me pongo un poco triste. Porque, amigos? Porque están tristes? No lloren estas muertes, ellos están mucho mejor, no lo ven?

Lloren por los mortifagos, ellos nunca encontrara la felicidad plena. Lloren por los mortifagos, ellos nunca sabrán lo que es luchar por algo bueno, por una buena causa. Ellos nunca sabrán lo que el amor realmente es. Siento lastima por ellos, pudieron haber elegido un mejor camino.

Estoy arrepentido, plenamente de mis errores, todos los que he cometido. Con mi hermano, mi hermana, hasta mi madre y mi pobre padre quien murió en Azkaban… Lo siento tanto. Aquí, junto a mi esta mi hermana, mi padre y mi madre también están aquí, junto a nosotros.

Mi dulce hermanita… Apenas llegue aquí, la vi. Todavía lo recuerdo.

"Hola Albus." Dijo ella, sonriendo.

"Arianna." Dije, luego caí llorando. Estaba tan arrepentido por todo, me sentía tan culpable.

"Shh, tranquilo. Todo está bien"

"Yo… yo te mate, no es cierto? Fui yo, verdad que si?"

"Realmente importa? Mírame!" Dijo riendo y dando vueltas, sus trenzas volaban por los aires. "Estoy bien. Estoy perfecta y nunca pude haber estado más feliz de lo que estuve aquí. Tienes idea de todo el dolor que me ahorre? Ahorita estuviera viva, peleando en esa guerra. Sufriendo por mis seres queridos, sufriendo maldiciones y dolores emocionales. Aquí, estoy bien. Este lugar es perfecto." Dijo Arianna, intentando convencerme con una sonrisa, pero ella no veía lo que yo. "Se que has pasado todos estos años con culpa, pero aquí no hay lugar para esa clase de sentimientos. Mira hacia alla" Dijo señalando a dos adultos, yo todavia lloraba. "Esos son mama y papa. Te han estado esperando. Estamos juntos, somos una familia de nuevo, solo falta Aberforth, que estoy segura que se nos unira pronto. Estaremos juntos, por el resto de la eternidad." Dijo sonriendo.

Casi me convencía. Casi. Con el tiempo tuve que dejarlo ir, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, salvar a Harry, por ejemplo.

Todavia podía representarme en el Mundo de los Vivos atravez del recuadro en la sala del director, quería decirle a Severus, cada vez que hablaba con el, que Lily no lo odiaba, que al contrario, estaba muy agradecida todo lo que había hecho… Lamentablemente no se me permitia.

Acabo de tener una charla con Harry en el Limbo. Acabamos de ver a Voldemort en algo peor que el infierno… No estará muerto, su deseo será cumplido.

Estoy realmente impresionado de cómo terminaron todas las cosas, de cómo Molly mato a Belletrix, de cómo Ginny, Luna y Hermione pelearon con ella, del Gran Comedor… De mi colegio destruido.

Ahora Voldemort, no puedo dejarlo allí en el limbo y tampoco puedo descansar en paz sabiendo que puedo hacer algo para ayudarlo, porque se que puedo, se debe poder. Siempre hay oportunidades para hacer el bien, para convertirse en una buena persona.

Muchas gracias, muchas gracias a todos ustedes, a todos los que sus almas dejan el mundo de los vivos por estar conmigo hasta el final, por estar con Harry hasta el final.

Nuestro colegio esta siendo destruido… Pero no importa. Algo mas grande esta ocurriendo en ese lugar, esta pasando historia, esta comenzando un nuevo incio.

Todo estará bien ahora.


End file.
